User blog:Rory Daybreak/Arriving at Polar Clan's Territory
Part 23 Enjoy this part, it is pretty short but nice :D Part 22 Many Days Many days passed by, some good, other bad, many depressing, all tough to some extent. Rory was meeting up and trying to build his friendship with Erin Nightshade more. He grew fond of her, she was a nice cat, she was different, but her presence was enjoyable. She always had something to say, even though she claimed to be a very quiet and lonely individual. Rory would talk to her from time to time more and more, they would enjoy each other’s company, and share conversations about a lot going on and stuff they knew. Rory’s memory does not suit him enough to remember, but he believes that drama involving her sister, Legend MoonStar, was going on at this time, yet he was never pulled into it somehow. He found out that Legend was her sister, and they talked about it for a while. Erin didn’t really tell him much of anything about her, she barely spoke of her in general. Also, during this time Rory would still take the occasional insults and “good humor” run-ins, with Skyfall Clan Cats and other clan cats and rogues. One of those cats, which he knew, just never talked to because he was far from interested in speaking with her, was Renesmee Jacob. Rory had also met a she-cat, not too well known to him but he had heard the name before and seen her on multiple occasions, mainly gatherings when he would randomly walk upon one. He never knew that gatherings had a set time until far in the future. This She-cat was Stoneteller. Rory didn’t talk to her much, at least not enough to even describe her personality, but he had seen her a few times and said hello. Depression started sinking in for Daybreak, he didn’t exactly know why, but he started feeling uncomfortable and tired. He would be with a gloomy look and feeling of limpness from time to time. He was always getting tired, and the stress of now and then encounters really bothered him, ignorance and stubborn attitudes of the majority, really did a number. It was at this time that Rory discovered Polar Clan. Climbing the Mountain It was in a land known as Shrouded Glade, he was told by Erin Nightshade that she’d like to meet him there in a while. He decided he should go, just to be there for his friend, if she needed help, or just the company. He rarely came to Shrouded Glade with others. He would go there from time to time to take in the fresh air and relax. There were a lot of nice places to calm down in Shrouded Glade, to his surprise, he was about to find another. There were many Waterfalls and mountains surrounding this clouded and illuminated village. The grass always appeared to be covered with dew. The clouds always shifting slightly to let sunlight breakthrough, but never blue sky. It was always a mix of greys. Rory found the place where Nightshade told him to meet her. He decided he would climb the mountain, he scaled it dangerously, and unprofessionally, very nervous, and trying not to look down. It took him a pretty long time to climb, hesitating before his jumps and finding it difficult to find a clear path up. On top of that there was water running down, making it difficult to see, beautiful, with caves in the side every now and then, but slippery at times and the rushing waterfalls did a number on his nerves. Regardless, he continued to move forward, eventually he reached the top. Once there he noticed an easy path with only a few leaps to reach the top. He mentally noted this route. It was nearing sunset, an odd time for Shrouded Glade, it didn’t look much different throughout anytime in the day, for every day. Rory relaxed once at the tip, he saw Erin, she was talking to three cats, and one was to her right, another to her left, and one to the left of that cat. All of them were female. Rory walked over and greeted her, she didn’t talk to him too much, then one of the cats glared at him. The look made him a little uneasy, he ignored it, until she opened her mouth. “Who are you and what brings you here?” She asked him, with that, Rory realized that these cats must live here, on this mountain range over the waterfalls of Shrouded Glade. This was a Clan, Erin was either friends with some of them, or a part of it, he could not find this out. “My name is Rory, I came here to see Nightshade, who are you?” He answered, his expression was zoned out at first staring towards the ground recalling why he “was” there, then he turned to the she-cat who was speaking to him as he finished his sentence. The cat looked at him as if he had stepped onto ground that was not meant for him. Then again this was a territory and he “was” trespassing, at least if technicality was brought into the situation, that is what he was doing. Being a rogue and all he had thought he knew most of the clans, not once had he seen these cats. She continued to stare him in the eyes, it was a distant glare to him, but it also had a sharp sense of reading him if you will. She then spoke out in a firm and proud voice, “My name is LegacyStar, Leader of Polar Clan.” Days gone by Erin had left for some unknown reason at the time scurrying off without a word. He felt this was rude and annoying, she tended to do that a lot, but he stuck around. He showed respect to Polar Clan’s Leader, and to her clan. He noticed it was getting dark and asked if he could stay the night, besides he was worried about the climb down, and countless other reasons. He was not thinking straight, and for some reason the territory gave him a sense of relaxation and acceptance. He was warned over and over, either three or four times, maybe five, not to start any trouble, and to leave in the morning. He agreed to this, LegacyStar showed him a nice cliff overhanging the Glade. Shrouded Glade looked even more amazing from here, he enjoyed the view, more than that, he was awestruck. He thanked her, and he settled in for the night. To his left he noted another way up into the territory. To this day, Rory does not know why he was drawn to the territory of Polar Clan, in Shrouded Glade on multiple occasions, but the truth is that, he was. Multiple times that week and into the next, he would find an easier way up the mountain range, he would scale some cliffs and rush past the water determined to reach the top, in a way, looking back on it, it must have helped his body build endurance and strengthen as well. He still felt like a ragdoll, but he was happy to be around the beautiful, serene territory, the cats were nice too, not many of them, but they were nice. The Leader would question him every now and then questions like, “Why are you here?” “Are you lost?” “Do you have a reason for coming here a lot?” “What is wrong?” “What brings you here?” “Are you asking to stay another night?” For some reason Rory didn’t see this as an inconvenience or disrespectful, even though in reality it probably was. He didn’t sense that she was annoyed, he would answer the question or questions then find a nice spot on the cliff to enjoy life and relax and escape depression. He would also on occasions try to speak to LegacyStar, to become closer to her, but to no avail. After a while the habit broke, it broke because of an unseen event, A cat which (I wish I remember her name) caused trouble claiming to want to cause a huge war and kill all the cats. (I think it may have been Glimmerr, or Moon, idk) She had made it to a valley that was always hot as a desert, she had been causing problems for days every so often, and Star Cast Eclipse too was involved. Rory found out by the passing of word from multiple cats. He then set out to track her down. Star Cast too was on a mission to do so, seeing as, her clan was threatened. To be continued The next part will be up soon, I have been busy preparing for a lot and working hard, so I apologize for not being able to write and post as much, anyway thanks for reading ^o^! Category:Blog posts